


The Change Card

by Raevehn



Series: FFnet Archive [7]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Body Swap, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevehn/pseuds/Raevehn
Summary: Mild crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura. Ran is a cardcaptor, Ken & Farfarello switch bodies, hilarity ensues thanks to the Change Card.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Hidaka Ken
Series: FFnet Archive [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984520
Collections: FFnet Archive





	The Change Card

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I apparently had a thing for some of the members of Schwartz hanging out with the members of Weiß. If I remember correctly while my series OTP was Ran x Ken, my back up Ken ship was apparently Farfarello and Ken... NO clue why.

The Change Card!  
\---------------------  
"Ken, Farfie! Hold him down!" Aya yelled.

Ken and Farfie were helping Aya catch the change card. 

"Ok Aya! Farfie! Lets tackle him and hold him down so Aya can capture him." Ken stated. Farfie nodded his head. So, when they jumped up to tackle him all that Farfie said was, "Jiyayayayayaya!" and then they landed on the change card so that it wouldn't get away. 

"Change Card! Return to your power confined!" Aya yelled using his magical katana. 

But just before Aya said that the change card switched Ken and Farfie! Ken now in Farfie's body stood up and looked around. 

"I can't see! I only have one eye!" Ken yelled. 

"Farfie, what do you mean?" Aya questioned. 

"I can see! I can see again! I have two eyes!" Farfie yelled. 

"Ken, you've always had two eyes." Aya said. 

Nagi walked up to them. "Aya, it seems that while Farfie and Ken were holding down the Change Card their bodies got switched. Ken is in Farfie's body and Farfie in Ken's body. The only way to fix this is by coming back to this exact spot tomorrow and at the same time. Then, use the change card to switch them back." Nagi explained to him. 

Aya just nodded his head. Nagi then walked off to the edge of the park and watched them. 

"Ken, so you switched places with Farfie and Farfie you switched places with Ken? That is confusing! Farfie, you WILL NOT work in the flower shop with us tomorrow. But, you can fight with us. Ken, don't get to carried away as Farfie." Aya said with a sigh. 'Darn, Ken and I were supposed to go on a date tonight. I'm not going with Farfie. It would look wrong if I took Ken with me though because they changed body's. And I wanted to kiss Ken again!' Aya thought to him self.

That night after a battle..."Ken! What happened to you! Why are you licking the blood off your bugnucks? Have you been hanging around Farferello too mcuh?" Omi asked. 

"Farfie! Whats wrong with you? You always lick you knifes at night! Have you been hanging out with Ken too much?" Crawford asked. 

"No," was all they said in return.

The next day...  
\---------------------  
"Ok, Ken, Farfie, hug each other while Aya changes you back." Nagi explained to them. They nodded their heads. 

Aya pulls out his magical katana and the change card. "Change Card, Release and dispel!" he shouted. 

"Aya!" Ken says and runs to him. "Ken!" Aya says because he ran to Ken and they met in the middle. They stand there and glomp each other. 

"Nagi!" Farfie says. 

"Hello Farfie." Nagi says. 

"Take me home Nagi!" Farfie says as he runs to Nagi and glomps him. 

Aya and Ken run off with each other and Farfie and Nagi run off together. 

They will meet once again but till then, Ken and Aya will love each other forever working in the flower shop with Youji and Omi.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published June 26, 2001.


End file.
